Boomer (Chip num)
Boomer is a male Greyhound mix. While we are not sure what he is mixed with, some believe he has some Boxer in him. He is approximately 3.5 years old. Background information Not much is known about Boomers background other than while at the pound in Kentucky, he killed a cat and is therefore not to go to a home with cats. He has a very strong prey drive. Behaviour Boomer came to us fully intact, and with the knowledge that he had killed a cat while down in Kentucky. It became clear that Boomer had little socialization in the early stages of his life. Originally Boomer was very wary of people who he did not know. He also has a tendency to clash with other alpha male dogs, although it is not all dogs. Time with Nick Iordanis Volunteer Nick Iordanis began taking Boomer out for socializtion time in spring of 2012. Since then, Boomers self confidence has gone up. He has come to like almost all strangers, instead of seeing them as a threat he now see's them as possibly someone who can throw his tennis ball! Socialization trips with Nick started on weekdays when the tags dogpark would most likely be empty. Nick would throw the ball for him and he saw the park as a positive environment. Nick then started to bring Boomer up on Saturdays while there were meet and greets and classes running at the Training Centre Dogpark, but would put a muzzle on him. Nick thinks that because Boomer see's the park as a positive environment, he has come around to seeing people as a positive as opposed to being threatened by them. The ideal home for Boomer - according to nick iordanis I think that Boomer would be best in a home where he is the only dog. Boomer would thrive in a home where he is the centre of attention. After going without a home for so long, Boomer would make an incredible companion. While I don't think children are a problem, Boomer likes to play rough, and kids under the age of 8 would likely be knocked around. However, from what I observed in the dogpark, Boomer understands children are smaller and more delicate and acts differently around them. He also shows some interest in children which makes me believe he could go to a home with children no problem. Original Foster family When Boomer first arrived from Kentucky (not neutered) he was fosterd by Steve and Renee (lastname). They moved out of Durham Region in the fall of 2011 therefore could no longer foster Boomer. Brooklin Pet Care Boomer was taken to Brooklin pet care to be fostered on Marc 19th 2012. He has been there since. Revamped website Bio, December 2012 Pretty much every first impression Boomer has starts like "Rrruuuffff...who are you? Wait, is that a ball?" Described as a compassionate alpha, Boomer is an interesting mix between the kind of dog who would hold the door open for you if he could, and the guy who has a few too many drinks and gets himself into a bar fight. Boomer is also athletic and requires a home that can stimulate him. A home with children over the age of 12 would be best as it would be less people to compete with for alpha dog. He will be your best friend forever if you throw him the ball. Because of his alpha tendencies, a home without other dogs is preferred, although he does get along with other dogs. Once he gets to know you, and you are within the radius of the boomerang, he makes an incredible companion. Meet and Greets Young Family, December 2012 Boomer had a meet and Greet in December with a young family who had two children, about the ages 5 and 8. Their previous dog, a Staffordshire cross, passed away a few months ago, they got it from TAGS about 10 years ago. They eventually went on to adopt another dog, Elijah. Meet and Greet April 20th, 2013 Boomer has a MnG scheduled at 12pm with a family who is also coming to meet Tex (chip num) and Tucker (chip num) Home Visit Boomer had a HV visit as a result of the April 20th MnG. A date is going to be scheduled. Extended Visit Boomer was extended for an EV with that family starting that following saturday, April 27th, 2013. Featured Pet, February 2013 Boomer was the featured pet for January 2013 on the tagstails blog. Dogpark Visits Dogpark Incident in 2011 Boomer had an incident with another dog in the TAGS dogpark shortly after arriving from Kentucky, while with his original foster family Steve and Rene. Since then, Boomer has been wearing a muzzle while in the dogpark. Dogpark visit Saturday March 9,2013 Volunteer Nick Iordanis picked up Boomer from his foster home at Brooklin Pet Care and brought him to the TAGS training centre to play in the dogpark. It was nice weather. He wore a muzzle while other dogs were in the park with him. Dogpark visit March 20th, 2013 Volunteer Nick Iordanis took Boomer to the dogpark from 11am - 2pm. Dogpark Visit March 28th, 2013 Volunteer Nick Iordanis took Boomer to the dogpark from 11-2pm. Dogpark Visit Wednesday April 10th 2013 Boomer was taken out from his foster home for play time and to record a promotional video for the Furry Friends 5k later this summer. Dogpark and Petsmart Saturday April 20th 2013 Boomer came to the dogpark saturday for a Meet and Greet. Following a few hours at the park, he went down to petsmart for about an hour and a half to socialize. Since the dog in petsmart that day Oakley had to leave early, Boomer walked into the crate to take a nap, lol. Adoption Boomer Was adopted May 4th, 2013 by the family who had him on EV. Category:Dog Category:Adopted dog